


Coming Soon! Stiles is a... Snake?

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fanart, M/M, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lamia species can be found from ancient Greece to current story books. Said to be half snake and half Man, this fantasy race makes an interesting chapter in the Beastiary. </p>
<p>Derek certainly never thought he'd meet one, and definitely never thought he'd be so damn attracted to one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Soon! Stiles is a... Snake?

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on Windows Paint like my other fanarts! I think it looks pretty good considering what I had to work with! I can't imagine the kind of trouble I'd get into if I had Photoshop though! Teehee ;D

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll find some way for Stiles to get legs because I'm not entirely sure how he and Derek would get it on as a snake... O.o
> 
> What should I do? I don't think I wanna know what the fandom would do with Snake!Stiles and Derek. But who am I kidding? I would LOVE to know how you would do it! Let me know! Or better yet, write something and let me read it! :D :D :D


End file.
